


Хрупкий

by faikit, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Тони, получив травмы во время очередной миссии, принимает решение доработать не только броню, но и самого себя.





	

Придя в себя, Тони приоткрыл глаза, проморгался и ничего не увидел. Внутри брони было темно, ни единого просвета.

— ДЖАРВИС, — неуверенно позвал он и задохнулся от резкой боли в груди. Ответа не последовало.

Сейчас, когда сознание вернулось в полной мере, Тони ощутил знакомую скованность и подступающую к горлу тошноту — пара ребер были сломаны наверняка. А еще он почти не чувствовал ног. И окружавшие его кромешные тьма и тишина нисколько не помогали бороться с накатывающим приступом паники.

Силясь подняться, Тони лихорадочно восстанавливал в памяти последние минуты перед падением. Откуда Дум вытащил Электро, оставалось загадкой — о нем уже много лет никто не слышал. И все же тот выскочил на него, как чертик из табакерки, и выжал досуха за какие-нибудь десять секунд. Тони даже не успел позвать на помощь — магнитное поле отключило все системы связи Железного Человека, и при падении с высоты чуть меньше девятисот метров хватило времени удивиться этому неожиданному столкновению.

Несмотря на все усилия, мертвая броня не сдвинулась ни на дюйм. Но при отключенной электронике он все равно должен был видеть свет через глазные прорези шлема. Или звездное небо, в зависимости от того, сколько провалялся в отключке. И слышать звуки — всегда есть какие-то звуки, даже в самом тихом месте: шорох ветра, щебет птиц, шелест листьев. Да мало ли что еще — абсолютная тишина бывает только в склепе. Мысль о склепе повлекла за собой другую, более здравую — что он находится под завалом. И потому не может пошевелиться.

Предприняв для очистки совести еще пару попыток и оба раза захлебнувшись обжигающей болью, Тони расслабился, постарался дышать не очень глубоко, чтобы успокоиться и не тревожить грудную клетку. Почувствовав, будто тысячи острых игл вонзились в ступни, он осторожно выдохнул — хоть какое-то облегчение. Станет облегчением, если хватит воздуха до того, как его найдут. Впрочем, пока дышалось вполне нормально, боль из нестерпимой перешла в умеренную, мутить почти перестало, но тут адски зачесался нос.

От досады Тони фыркнул. Это был сведенный к миниатюре принцип его существования. Вот всегда с ним так — стоит найти хоть малейшее равновесие в том хаосе, который мир с завистью называет успешной жизнью Тони Старка, как случается какой-нибудь казус, сводящий на нет попытки быть как все.

Не нужно далеко ходить за примерами: всего две недели назад они, наконец, невнятно объяснились и перешли к тому, что Стив назвал серьезными отношениями, а Тони вообще боялся как-либо называть, опасаясь сглазить — теперь же он лежал тут и изо всех сил пытался не поддаться панике.

Если выберется отсюда, ему точно не избежать праведного гнева Кэпа, потому что ослушался приказа намеренно и конечно же у него был план. Не слишком хорошо продуманный, возникший за секунду до претворения в жизнь. Но команда сосредоточилась на защите гражданских, а Виктор фон Дум пытался ускользнуть. Тони не мог этого допустить. Откровенно говоря, за последние пару месяцев нескончаемые атаки думботов утомили всех. Кто же знал, что удача сегодня окажется не на его стороне?

Если вытащить не успеют, обидно будет не увидеть реакцию Мстителей. Как будет сожалеть Клинт, что вечно препирался с ним по любому поводу. Как нахмурится Наташа, может быть, даже позволит себе пару слезинок. Как отвернется к окну Брюс. Как запылает праведным гневом Тор, потрясая Мьельниром, чем, возможно, вызовет грозу над Нью-Йорком. При мысли о рыдающей Пеппер у Тони сжалось сердце. А вот скорбящего по нему Стива он представить себе никак не мог. Может, потому что Стив никогда не впадает в истерику?

Надо же, какие глупости лезут в голову, когда появляется много свободного времени для размышлений.

Тони сцепил зубы, призвал на помощь все свое мужество и перетерпел зуд. Когда полегчало, глубоко вдохнул. В носу защекотало, и Тони, не сдержавшись, чихнул. Боль в груди тут же окатила горячей волной, он зажмурился, пережидая ее, а когда открыл глаза, увидел свет.

— Тони, — раздался над ним голос Стива. — Потерпи немного. И старайся не шевелиться.

От этого голоса вдруг стало легко и спокойно. Даже боль временно отошла на задний план, уступив место облегчению и почти неконтролируемой радости. Но несмотря на максимальную осторожность, с какой его вытаскивали из брони, от боли Тони снова потерял сознание. И все же за минуту до этого, когда Стив снял лицевую панель его шлема, Тони улыбался.

***

Была уже четверть третьего, а он все не мог заснуть. И дело не в сломанных по старым трещинам ребрах, точнее, не только в них. Постель казалась теперь огромной и пустой — пять дней назад Стив вернулся в свою спальню, чтобы дать ему восстановиться. В первую же ночь после больницы он во сне забросил на Тони руку, попав по ребрам, и оба проснулись — Тони от нестерпимой боли, а Стив от его стона. Не помогли заверения в том, что беспокоиться не о чем. Стив, если уж что решал, был как кремень и от своих принципов не отступал. Целовал коротко, потому что Тони вредно задерживать дыхание, перестал обнимать, потому что не рекомендовалось беспокоить сломанные ребра, а на вопрос о сексе сказал короткое «успеется» и перенес зубную щетку и бритвенные принадлежности в свою спальню.

Ощущалось это ударом под дых, но Стив был упрям и так уверен в своей правоте, что возражать не имело смысла. Тони отчаянно отбивался от подступающей депрессии, работал над новой броней и тосковал. Когда посетила дурацкая мысль, что Стив так наказывает за самовольство, даже хотел спросить в лоб, но, заглянув в глаза, увидел лишь заботу и участие.

Еще Стив тайком заходил в его спальню пару раз за ночь, проверяя, все ли в порядке. А Тони делал вид, что спит. Он и вправду проваливался на час-другой в тяжелую дрему, но, как это обычно бывало, мысль о собственном несовершенстве не давала покоя. Странным образом получилось, что он поставил перед собой задачу доказать, что не хрустальный, не только Думу с Электро, но и Стиву.

Тот как раз прикрыл дверь, завершив очередной «обход». Тони полежал еще минут пять, аккуратно скатился с кровати и отправился в мастерскую.

У него было несколько жизнеспособных идей, но теперь хотелось доработать не только броню, но и самого себя. Эта мысль пугала и манила одновременно. Впрочем, Тони не был генетиком, а чтобы идти с идеей к Брюсу, нужно хотя бы оформить ее надлежащим образом. Потому он пока занялся схемой защиты от магнитных полей, держа на периферии эту чуть безумную мысль.

— Ты снова рано встал, — прошелестело над ухом, и Тони вздрогнул.

Стив при всех своих габаритах умудрялся передвигаться абсолютно бесшумно. Коснулся губами затылка, одновременно придержав за плечи, чтобы не развернулся чересчур резко.

— Не спалось, — покачал головой Тони, всматриваясь в схему, где красным пульсировали внесенные изменения. Потом вздохнул, слегка поморщившись, и повернулся к Стиву: — Пока не закончу, вам от меня толку не будет.

— Тони, все получится, но сейчас тебе нужно выздоравливать, — Стив обхватил ладонью ортез, перетягивающий растяжение на запястье правой руки. — Пока никаких миссий. Ты уже делал гимнастику?

После выписки из больницы Стив старательно следил, чтобы Тони вовремя ел, достаточно спал и принимал анестетики. Вот и сейчас он как кудесник легким движением руки вынул из ниоткуда капсулу и протянул стакан воды. Тони снова вздохнул, но принял лекарство безропотно — боль и в самом деле отвлекала, не давала ни спать, ни думать, сковывала движения.

— А теперь давай пять минут подышим — и завтракать.

Тони, раздраженный болью и раздавленный унизительным поражением, еще в больнице наотрез отказался от физиотерапевта. Стив получил все необходимые для восстановления рекомендации и стал строго следить за ежедневным выполнением дыхательных упражнений, пока из-за сильных болей нельзя было перейти к полноценной лечебной гимнастике.

Тони только один раз оказал сопротивление, но замолчал на полуслове, наткнувшись на тот самый особенный взгляд Капитана Америки. Он напомнил себе, что Стив не стал отчитывать его за прямое нарушение приказа, из-за чего Тони и попал в эту передрягу, и потому просто кивнул. Нарываться не было смысла, решил Тони и удивился собственному благоразумию.

Они поднялись на крышу Башни, куда ходили теперь каждый день. Стив взял его за руки, словно приглашал на танец, и ободряюще улыбнулся. Тони вдыхал медленно и глубоко, разрабатывая легкие во избежание пневмонии, так же неспешно выдыхал. Его немного пошатывало от головокружения, ныли ребра, а Стив лишь крепче сжимал ладони, не позволяя упасть.

— Я мог бы глубоко дышать и в другой обстановке, — хмыкнул Тони, прижавшись к Стиву и пережидая цветные пятна перед глазами от перенасыщения кислородом. Не церемонясь, запустил ладони под резинку его тренировочных брюк. — Обещаю, буду контролировать частоту и глубину.

Стив замер.

— Скоро, Тони, — вздохнул, обнял за плечи. — Просто потерпи.

— Вопрос в том, кто из нас двоих железный, — стараясь не выдать досаду, Тони отстранился и пошел к лестнице.

С завтраком не сложилось. Объявили общий сбор, и Тони едва не надкусил край чашки, сжав зубы при сообщении об очередной атаке думботов.

Наташа вскочила со стула, легкая на подъем, и по пути к лифтам коснулась его плеча, в полной мере выразив этим жестом и поддержку, и обещание задать жару его обидчику. Клинт затолкал в рот недоеденный сэндвич и пробормотав что-то отдаленно напоминающее «бывай», вылетел вслед за ней.

Тор и Брюс еще даже не успели спуститься в столовую.

Стив посмотрел на Тони, улыбнулся одними губами.

— Отдохни, — он на секунду сжал пальцы на его плече. — Ты выглядишь уставшим.

Тони дернулся, отстранился от прикосновения, поджал губы, ощутив болезненную вспышку в груди, и отвернулся.

***

День он провел за изучением последних исследований Щ.И.Т.а. К большинству технических разработок доступ, пусть и полученный всеми правдами и неправдами, был. И за последние пару месяцев среди новинок не оказалось ни одной, к которой не приложил бы свои руки и мозги он сам. В базу данных департамента биологических исследований проникнуть оказалось не так просто. Коды формировались до самого последнего символа, а после досадно ускользали, словно сбросившая хвост ящерица. После третьей попытки ДЖАРВИС засек программу, пытающуюся распознать взломщика, и учтиво порекомендовал приостановить активность, чтобы не нарваться на разбирательства с Фьюри.

Тони выставил блок и отправился в лабораторию Брюса. Разбирательства с ним казались ему менее пугающими, да и при определенной осторожности их вполне можно было избежать. Тони приветствовал честность в отношениях, но ради этих самых отношений порой стоило кое о чем умолчать. Он вошел в базу данных Щ.И.Т.а через учетку Брюса, что оказалось проще и безопаснее. Тот работал над несколькими проектами, изучающими врожденную биотрансформацию суперлюдей. Окинув беглым взглядом его заметки, Тони покачал головой: бедный Брюс не терял надежду вернуть себе полноценную человеческую жизнь. Информации было много, но времени понять, что именно нужно, Тони недоставало. Когда ДЖАРВИС сообщил о скором возвращении Мстителей, он уже запустил процесс копирования доступной Брюсу информации на один из личных закрытых серверов. Беспокоиться не о чем, после миссии Брюс некоторое время не способен не то чтобы работать, но и нормально с кем-либо общаться, а значит необходимые полчаса у Тони гарантированно были.

Налив в стакан на палец скотча — крошечный объем, против которого даже Стив редко возражал, — он устроился в кресле в углу гостиной в ожидании посадки квинджета. Странно в этом признаваться, но ему важен был момент возвращения, важен приветственный поцелуй разгоряченного после схватки Стива, ведь это значило, что сам он тоже важен, не отодвинут в сторону ради решения глобальных проблем. Сомнения и нетерпение, разрывавшие его на части, в конце концов договорились между собой, и Тони замер, уловив приближающийся гул двигателя.

Даже не заметив его, мимо прогрохотал Тор, громко убеждая в чем-то хохочущего Клинта. Следом прошел ссутулившийся Брюс — как всегда, он торопился скрыться в своей комнате, чтобы окончательно успокоиться. Когда за ними со звоном сомкнулись двери лифта, до Тони донесся мягкий смех Наташи.

— ... хватит упрямства на всю команду, — говорила она. — И выносливости тоже, поверь мне.

Тони с трудом удержался, чтобы не подняться навстречу. Но присутствия свидетелей, даже таких близких, как Наташа, он не хотел, потому решил подождать ее ухода.

— Я знаю, он упрям и не беспомощен, — послышался голос Стива. — Но даже броня не в состоянии дать ему стопроцентную защиту. К сожалению, и я не могу.

— Все мы обычные люди, даже если обладаем суперспособностями, и ни от чего не застрахованы, — возразила Наташа. — Живи сегодняшним днем, Кэп, не беспокойся о завтра, которого может и не быть.

Они оба появились в поле зрения Тони, но, как и остальные, направились к лифту, не заметив его.

— Может, ты и права. Просто... Я боюсь навредить. Он такой, — Стив запнулся, подбирая слово, пожал плечами, — хрупкий.

Лифт звякнул, они шагнули внутрь.

— Но ведь и ты не Халк, — рассмеялась Наташа. Двери лифта закрылись, а Тони остался сидеть в кресле, судорожно сжимая в ладони стакан.

Когда спустя полчаса Стив нашел его в мастерской, Тони был сильно зол, умеренно язвителен и слегка пьян.

В ответ на приветствие он крепко обхватил Стива за шею, притянул к себе и впился поцелуем, намеренно прикусывая губы. Прижался изо всех сил, сопротивляясь слабым попыткам отстраниться, не отпускал, пока в легких не перегорел воздух, вдохнул глубоко, игнорируя боль в груди — несильную, выпитый скотч притуплял чувствительность, — и снова вжался в Стива.

Злость потихоньку уходила, оставляя по себе горьковатый привкус и накатившее возбуждение.

Когда воздуха не хватило в очередной раз, Стив подтолкнул Тони к столу, скользнул губами по щеке, шепнул: «Сейчас», — и убедившись, что он оперся о край, опустился на колени и дернул вниз «змейку» на брюках.

Тони вцепился пальцами в столешницу и старательно дышал, настолько глубоко и ровно, насколько это было возможно, пока боль не растворилась в обжигающих волнах, не рассыпалась ослепительными вспышками за сомкнутыми веками.

То ли вид у Тони был отчаянный, то ли Стив поменял свое решение, но сегодня они снова оказались в одной постели.

— Как ты? — обеспокоено поинтересовался Стив, когда усталый Тони устроился у него на плече.

— Отлично, — сказал он почти чистую правду. Боль, которая действительно была терпимой, определенно стоила того, чтобы узнать, каков бывает Стив, когда в нем просыпается контрол-фрик, и сполна этим насладиться. — Я в порядке, Стив, правда, — Тони обнял его, не собираясь отпускать, и все же спросил, старательно не позволяя просочиться в голос неуверенности: — Останешься?

— Конечно, — Стив вздохнул и тоже приобнял Тони. — Я скучал.

Он удовлетворенно хмыкнул, крепче вцепился в Стива и закрыл глаза.

Тони снилось, что остался без брони посреди неисчислимой гвардии железных людей с лицами Обадайи Стейна. Он отчаянно отбивался и звал ДЖАРВИСА, но голос пропал, из горла не вырывалось ни звука. Железные люди окружили его и вцепились мертвой хваткой, не давая пошевелиться.

Тони вскинулся от собственного хрипа и понял, что вправду не может пошевелиться. Дернулся и тут же почувствовал на спине теплые ладони. Открыл глаза, перевел дыхание. Стив сидел, опершись о спинку кровати, и крепко держал его. Уже рассвело, темнота в комнате сменилась полумраком. Увидев, что Тони проснулся, Стив улыбнулся — чуть устало и грустно — и сообщил:

— Тебе снилось что-то нехорошее.

Тони сел, всмотрелся в его лицо.

— Ты вообще спал?

Вопрос был риторическим, потому что припухшие веки и покрасневшие глаза говорили сами за себя. Вместо ответа Стив потянулся к нему, мягко поцеловал, довольно бодро распорядился:

— Подъем, гимнастика, завтрак, - и протянул руку, помогая подняться с постели. 

Увязнув в чувстве вины за собственный эгоизм, Тони даже не сопротивлялся. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод от понимания, что пока остается уязвимым, Стив никогда не позволит себе уснуть рядом — будет вечно охранять его сон, пренебрегая собственным отдыхом. А потом снова уходить на миссии, где станет так же прилежно прикрывать Тони спину, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось.

Стив стоял рядом — надежный как скала, готовый на любые жертвы, уверенный, что должен закрыть собой весь мир, и Тони в том числе. Потому что так поступают супергерои, а обычные люди просто доверяют им свои хрупкие жизни.

По пути на крышу Тони ухитрился сбежать от Стива, заперся в мастерской и приказал ДЖАРВИСУ никого не впускать.

У него не было никакого плана, зато имелась бутылка скотча и все время мира.

***

За последние четырнадцать часов Тони выжал из себя все что мог. Сперва он переработал массу информации в поисках одного единственного подходящего файла — все, что не досталось ему от природы, можно получить из пробирки. И наглядный пример был у него перед глазами ежедневно.

Обойти протоколы безопасности с помощью ДЖАРВИСА оказалось несложно, куда сложнее было достать контейнер с необходимым содержимым из исследовательского центра Щ.И.Т.а. Пришлось срочно апгрейдить одного из дронов, замаскировав его под собственные разработки для Щ.И.Т.а.

В процессе Тони дважды поспорил с ДЖАРВИСОМ о том, что окажется более вероятным: обновленного Железного Человека уничтожат как представляющего опасность для общества или поощрят его добровольное участие в исследовательских проектах Щ.И.Т.а.

В конце концов, Тони настоял на своей правоте и, допив остатки скотча, сделал инъекцию.

***

До спальни Тони добрался в третьем часу ночи. Он весь день игнорировал звонки сперва Стива, а потом и Пеппер, которая наверняка была привлечена в качестве тяжелой артиллерии. Голова раскалывалась от усталости и выпитого на голодный желудок спиртного. Где-то на краю сознания мысль о долготерпении Стива ела поедом, заглушая ослабевший голосок инстинкта самосохранения.

Свет в спальне был приглушен. Стив стоял у окна и смотрел на яркую городскую иллюминацию, из-за которой тоненькая молодая луна в небе над Манхэттеном казалась бледной. По замедленной реакции на звук открывшейся двери стало понятно, что он тоже очень устал. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, не двигаясь с места. Потом Стив сел на край кровати и похлопал по ней ладонью, жестом приглашая Тони присесть рядом и наверняка намереваясь обсудить его утренний побег и последующее поведение.

Тони пошел к нему, сбрасывая по пути одежду прямо на пол и мечтая только о том, чтобы уснуть. Сел рядом, привалился к плечу, вздохнул виновато и прикрыл глаза.

— Тони... — начал Стив.

— Пожалуйста, давай отложим объяснения на завтра, — попросил Тони. — Просто ляжем спать.

— Конечно, спать, — согласился тот.

Упав на кровать, Тони еще несколько минут боролся с головокружением, а потом провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

***

Наутро Тони ждал завтрак в постель. Едва он открыл глаза, Стив подоткнул подушку под спину и поставил перед ним столик с тостом, омлетом, стаканом апельсинового сока и чашкой обжигающего кофе.

Сам он по-прежнему выглядел усталым. Если и спал, но явно недостаточно.

— Очень романтично, — Тони надеялся, что это прозвучало вполне искренне для того, чтобы отсрочить неприятный разговор. — Я тронут.

Кофе был как раз вовремя, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Да и голод, приглушенный вчера скотчем, вернулся в полной мере. Расправившись с тостом и кофе, Тони отодвинул столик и притянул к себе Стива.

— Давай не будем обсуждать вчерашний день. Думаю, ты знаешь, я не привык, что обо мне так пекутся. Достаточная причина забыть? — Тони сам удивился тому, как просто далось ему такое объяснение. Проблему это, конечно, не решало, но хоть на время отвлекало внимание Стива. Тот улыбнулся:

— Мне не сложно, ты же знаешь. Но если хочешь, забудем. Просто не делай так больше.

— Если ты пообещаешь перестать носиться со мной как курица с яйцом.

— Тони, — Стив взял в ладони руку в ортезе, аккуратно сжал, погладил пальцы, потом посмотрел в глаза. — Ты пострадал из-за меня. Я должен был просчитать все вероятности, но когда ты упал, меня рядом не было.

Тони неверяще приподнял брови.

— Да ты вообще помнишь, что я сделал в тот день?

Стив кивнул и опустил взгляд.

— Тогда почему считаешь, что это твоя вина?

— Потому что не смог доступно объяснить. Так, чтобы ты понял мой приказ однозначно. И еще потому, что отвечаю за тебя. Не только в бою.

Тони помолчал, переваривая услышанное. Вчера он рассердился и наверняка наговорил бы лишнего, из-за чего они если бы не поссорились, то расстроились оба. Но сейчас он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и спокойным. В отличие от Стива.

— Мне не пять лет, Кэп, не нужно со мной нянчиться, — Тони улыбнулся, вдохнул и понял, что боли нет. На секунду замер, снова сделал глубокий вдох. Снял бандаж с руки, повертел кистью — ничего. Стив, нахмурясь, наблюдал за ним. Тони невольно перевел взгляд на сгиб локтя, где должен был остаться след от укола, и не нашел его.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — обеспокоено спросил Стив.

— Что я только что тебе сказал? — рассмеялся Тони и, упав на спину, потянул его на себя. Чувство радости переполняло, такое он испытывал, только когда удачно завершал что-то грандиозное, гениальное на сто баллов из ста по собственной оценочной шкале. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь сумасшедшее — перекувырнуться через голову и пройтись по комнате на руках. Сводить Стива на свидание и послать Пеппер грузовик роз. Сказать миру, что он любит его.

Стив навис над ним, упершись руками в постель по обе стороны от головы Тони, боясь придавить и тем самым навредить.

— Ты что-то вчера принимал, кроме спиртного? — нахмурился он, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо.

— Никаких наркотиков, — уже не сдерживаясь, расхохотался Тони и притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Стив не сопротивлялся, но тут же перекатился на бок, увлекая Тони за собой.

— Надеюсь, что так, — неуверенно кивнул он и сдался под напором горячих ладоней.

***

Тони сбежал из спальни, пока Стив был в душе. Не терпелось убедиться в том, что не ошибся. Был почти уверен, что все получилось, но никогда не доверял ощущениям, если не мог подтвердить их чем-то реальным.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты можешь меня просканировать?

— С какой целью, сэр? — отозвался искин. — И, к слову, доброе утро.

— Сейчас проверим, насколько оно доброе, — Тони встал посреди мастерской и изобразил из себя витрувианского человека, заключенного в квадрат. — Проверь наличие повреждений, любых.

— Хорошо, — ДЖАРВИС приступил к оцифровке. — И позвольте заметить, сэр, вы сегодня выглядите отдохнувшим. Рад видеть вас без медицинского фиксатора. Есть ли какая-нибудь реакция на похищенный препарат?

— Ты сейчас обвинил меня в воровстве, или показалось? — улыбнулся Тони.

— Я отказываюсь это комментировать, сэр, пока не получу ответ.

Тони рассмеялся и опустил руки. На препарат или нет, но реакция была давно забытой — как в старые добрые времена, когда он приползал под утро со студенческой вечеринки, принимал душ и отправлялся на пары абсолютно бодрый.

— Не хочу забегать вперед. Показывай, что там.

— Заканчиваю анализ, сэр, — ДЖАРВИС выдержал паузу. — Начну с главного: следов переломов обнаружить не удалось. Ссадин и кровоподтеков на эпидермисе и в мягких тканях также нет. В организме наблюдается процесс восстановления последствий операции по удалению осколков от шрапнели и изъятию реактора из вашей грудной клетки.

Тони невольно коснулся шрамов под рубашкой и почувствовал, как от волнения заколотилось под ладонью сердце.

Он рванул в ванную к зеркалу, стаскивая по пути рубашку через голову. Некрасивые рубцы были на месте, но и вправду выглядели не так страшно, как раньше. А еще не стало привычных мешков под глазами, да и вообще Тони выглядел как после грима для съемок на очередной разворот.

— Артериальное давление и биологические показатели находятся в состоянии абсолютной нормы, сэр. Немного учащен пульс. Температура тела повышена на ноль целых шесть десятых градуса, но признаков какой-либо инфекции в организме не наблюдается, равно как и воспалительных процессов.

— ДЖАРВИС, это ответ на твой вопрос, — пробормотал Тони.

Натянув рубашку, он вернулся в мастерскую, где тут же столкнулся нос к носу со Стивом, выражение лица которого не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Объяснишься? — потребовал он.

Тони не был готов погружаться в подробности аферы, которую тот не одобрил бы на все сто. Врать тоже не хотелось — у Стива был будто подаренный какой-нибудь феей-крестной врожденный детектор лжи.

— Хорошо, — он пожал плечами, не ощутив ни грамма тревоги, только небольшой азарт, и протараторил: — Я нашел способ быстрого исцеления. Все на уровне эксперимента, потому не спрашивай пока ни о чем.

— Тони, — Стив нахмурился и посмотрел скептически.

— Что тебя не устраивает? — лучшая тактика защиты — нападение, и он решил испробовать этот метод. — Я жив, здоров, не испытываю боли и готов вернуться в ряды Мстителей. Не говоря уже о том, что теперь ты сможешь нормально выспаться.

Тот ожидаемо растерялся, а Тони собрался было счесть вопрос закрытым — подача казалась правильной, ведь Стива не могло не радовать его нынешнее состояние. Но скептицизма во взгляде не поубавилось — Стив слишком хорошо знал Тони, чтобы безоговорочно доверять каждому слову. Тогда он достал последний козырь из рукава:

— Ты же не ревнуешь, правда?

— Ревную? — не понял тот.

— К своей неуязвимости.

Стив по-прежнему смотрел на него непонимающе.

— Ну, ты практически неуязвим, а у меня нет никаких суперспособностей, кроме собственной гениальности, и, наверное, на душе становится приятно, когда проявляешь заботу о более слабом, это как аналог меценатства...

— Ты никогда не можешь вовремя остановиться, — Стив мотнул головой и приложил указательный палец к губам Тони. — Мы не поссоримся. Я вовсе не это имел в виду, просто хочу знать, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Со мной все в порядке. ДЖАРВИС, повтори результаты.

— Вы абсолютно здоровы, сэр. Анализ вашего физического состояния не обнаружил ни единого отклонения от нормы, кроме повышения температуры на ноль целых шесть десятых градуса. Предполагаю, что это связано с процессами регенерации, происходящими в вашем организме в данный момент.

— Видишь? — развел руками Тони и усмехнулся. — Теперь в твоей команде на одного супермена больше.

— Ты такой идиот, хоть и гений, — Стив с видимым облегчением рассмеялся и прижал его к себе. — Никогда не считал тебя слабым, но, честное слово, рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Я с ума сходил от того, как тебе больно, что угодно готов отдать за то, чтобы никогда больше не видеть тебя на больничной койке...

Тони толкнул Стива к стене, и вдруг понял, что это даже не потребовало прежних усилий.

— И кто теперь не может вовремя заткнуться? — выдохнул он прямо ему в губы.

***

Вызов пришел на третий день чудодейственного выздоровления Тони. Инструктаж проходили уже на борту квинджета. Мандарин, использовав силу кольца Белого света, захватил школу с двумя десятками подростков в Монголии на границе с Пакистаном, куда предположительно собирался их вывезти. Там детей ожидала судьба подопытных для разработки биооружия.

При упоминании Мандарина все как один уставились на Тони. Тот лишь пожал плечами, мол, не удивлен и не напуган.

Пока полиция оттесняла со школьного двора местных жителей, среди которых было немало сходивших с ума родителей, оперативники Щ.И.Т.а начали штурм здания. Один за другим они проникали в двери и окна, но изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Наташа скрылась из виду — она планировала проникнуть внутрь через технический этаж, на крыше соседнего здания замер Клинт. Тони и Брюс ожидали в квинжете приказов Стива.

— На месте, — раздался в наушнике негромкий голос Наташи.

— Доложи обстановку, — тут же отозвался Стив.

— Кэп, тут что-то странное, — ответила она. — Вижу Мандарина, дети стоят вокруг него плотным кольцом, агенты сидят на полу вдоль стен и разоружены.

— Оружие видишь? Наташа? Как слышно?

— Нет, — она заговорила не сразу, и голос звучал очень неуверенно.

— Что еще видишь?

Она молчала секунд двадцать. Потом из наушника донеслось:

— Мой господин. Иду к вам. Рада служить, — и связь с ней прервалась.

— Наташа! — позвал Стив.

Тони с Брюсом переглянулись.

— Кэп, — позвал Тони. — Что происходит?

— Оставайтесь на местах, — распорядился Стив. — Я вхожу. Если что, принимай командование, Тони.

— Понял.

Тони жестом показал Брюсу оставаться в квинжете и, закрыв лицевую панель, взмыл в небо над городком.

На подлете к школе он увидел Клинта, перебегающего по крыше и ныряющего в слуховое окно. Гудящая толпа почти прорвала кордон. Слышны были плач и гневные крики. В двух кварталах от школы Тони разглядел несколько автобусов с заведенными двигателями, рядом взад-вперед расхаживали вооруженные автоматами люди. Похоже, они кого-то ждали, возможно — этих детей.

— Кэп, что там?

В ответ не донеслось ни звука.

— Клинт? — позвал Тони, но ответа не услышал.

— Тони, я уже нужен? — тихо спросил Брюс.

— Пока нет, но если через пять минут не вернусь, ты главный, Халк, — рявкнул Тони, опускаясь с размаху на крышу и пробивая ее насквозь.

Он опустился прямо между рядами парт в пустующем классе. За стеной раздавался монотонный гул голосов. Склонив голову, Железный Человек протиснулся в набитое людьми помещение.

— А вот и ты, — резанул слух знакомый голос.

Раньше он со скрежетом вторгался в сны Тони, заставляя просыпаться в ледяной испарине и давиться воспоминаниями до самого утра. Но сейчас, услышав его, Тони даже не ощутил беспокойства.

Посреди классной комнаты на парте сидел нога на ногу Мандарин — собственной персоной. Вокруг столпились дети, а по периметру комнаты на полу сидели оперативники, Стив, Наташа и Клинт. Все они неотрывно смотрели на Мандарина, словно боясь пропустить хоть слово.

— У тебя новый костюмчик, — хохотнул тот и махнул рукой в сторону Тони. — Снимай, давно хотел примерить.

— Нет денег на портного? — рявкнул Тони и поднял ладонь в перчатке. — Ну что ж, попробуй, сними.

— Через минуту ты сам мне его отдашь, — Мандарин захихикал, убрал с плеча стоявшего рядом мальчика левую руку и поднял вверх большой палец, словно жестом останавливал попутку.

Ничего не произошло.

— ДЖАРВИС, цель только он, нельзя задеть детей, — сказал Тони. — Сможем?

Мандарин все еще тянул в его сторону руку, затем улыбка сползла с лица. Он проворно вскочил на ноги и прижал мальчика к своей груди, заслоняясь от выстрела.

— В голову, сэр? — спросил ДЖАРВИС.

— Он враг, — вдруг выкрикнул Мандарин, ткнул в него пальцем и присел, укрывшись за живым щитом.

Все, кто находился в комнате, немедленно двинулись на Тони — и дети, и оперативники, и Мстители. Помещение было небольшим, потому спустя несколько секунд в броню уже вовсю стучали кулаки. Тони попятился, боясь раздавить кого-нибудь.

— Кэп, — заорал он. — Наташа, Клинт, черт возьми, займитесь гражданскими.

— Они не слышат вас, сэр, — заметил ДЖАРВИС. — Находятся под влиянием кольца Белого света на пальце Мандарина. Нам стоит уйти отсюда и придумать план.

В окнах справа померк свет, затем по стене поползли трещины и она рухнула под напором огромных зеленых кулаков.

— Черт, только Халка тут и не хватало, — в сердцах сказал Тони, уворачиваясь от удара Стива.

Однако у Халка был свой план. Оглядевшись поверх голов, он протянул руки и поднял в воздух Наташу, Клинта и Стива, которые отчаянно пытались отбиться и с искаженными от гнева лицами рвались к Железному Человеку. Сделал несколько шагов назад и исчез из поля зрения.

Тони озарило.

— ДЖАРВИС, выпусти меня, оставь только одну перчатку. Очисти здание и не смей никому навредить, — приказал он, аккуратно раздвигая толпу руками, чтобы освободить небольшое пространство вокруг себя.

— Сделаю, сэр.

Костюм раскрылся, и Тони шагнул вперед, держа на прицеле место, где в последний раз видел Мандарина.

За спиной ДЖАРВИС, управляя броней, оттеснял детей и оперативников через пробитую стену за пределы здания.

Слева вспыхнул белый свет и, обернувшись, Тони увидел выбегающего из дверей Мандарина. Выскочив следом, не сразу понял, в какой стороне тот скрылся. Однако школьные коридоры эхом отражали топот ног, и Тони рванул на звук.

Он бросился следом, намереваясь не дать уйти, и удивился, что не чувствует ни ненависти, ни страха к давнему врагу, столько раз посягавшему на его жизнь — только холодный ясный расчет избавить мир от очередного суперзлодея.

Настиг у автобусов, где на него немедленно наставили дула восьми автоматов головорезы, за спинами которых укрылся Мандарин. Тони даже не удивился, увидев их лица — такие же бессмысленно преданные, какие только что были у заложников в школе.

— ДЖАРВИС, — позвал Тони.

— Стреляйте в него, — в ту же минуту выкрикнул Мандарин.

Броня смыкалась вокруг Тони, а по ее поверхности уже стучал свинцовый дождь. Короткой болью обожгло бедро, и хоть больше ни один выстрел не попал в цель, этого было достаточно, чтобы разозлить Железного Человека. Он открыл огонь из всех орудий одновременно. Когда прекратил, на земле остались лежать восемь изрешеченных трупов. Но Мандарина среди них не было.

Автобусы тоже оказались пусты. В небо не поднялся ни один летательный аппарат.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты что-нибудь засек? — спросил Тони, с ужасом глядя на кровавое месиво у своих ног.

— Ничего, сэр, возможно, он воспользовался кольцом Ускорения вихря.

— Тони, — раздался в наушнике голос Стива. — Где ты?

— Возвращаюсь, Кэп, — ответил Тони. — Отбой.

***

— Если это тоже результат твоего эксперимента, то, знаешь, я рад, что ты его провел, — признался Стив вечером, когда делал Тони перевязку на бедре после извлечения пули. — Он спас жизни всем, кто попал под действие этого кольца. Всем нам.

— Стойкость к психическим и телепатическим воздействиям, — сообщил Тони, устало откидываясь на подушку. — Несомненный плюс к ускоренной регенерации.

Удивительно, но разбор полетов Хилл провела достаточно мягко — возможно потому, что на этот раз облажались не только Мстители, но и ее собственный отряд.

Наташа и Клинт всю дорогу домой не поднимали глаз и без ужина разошлись по комнатам. Брюс же, наоборот, внимательно смотрел на Тони и, казалось, хотел о чем-то спросить, но в последний момент передумал.

Стив все еще пребывал в некотором потрясении.

— Никому бы из нас не помешало, — вздохнул он. — Это было такое наваждение, словно все самое дорогое в мире заключено в человеке с кольцом, и ты готов выполнить любой его приказ.

— Хочу это кольцо, — усмехнулся Тони, обнимая Стива. — Ты бы делал все, что я скажу. И называл меня «мой господин».

— Это отвратительно, — сказал тот и уткнулся ему в шею, пряча лицо. — Я так ненавидел тебя в тот момент.

— Я заметил. У тебя было такое выражение... — Тони прищурился и замолчал.

— Какое?

— Будто ты меня ненавидишь, — он рассмеялся, но Стив не понял шутки и отодвинулся. Встал с постели и застыл у окна.

— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не испытывал к тебе ненависти? — спросил он, не поворачиваясь.

Тони подошел и прижался к его спине, обнял.

— Знаю, ты вообще не способен на ненависть.

— Способен, — Стив развернулся в его руках, взял лицо в ладони, коснулся губ своими. — Я ненавижу их всех. Тех, кто причинил тебе боль. Кто сделал с тобой это, — он провел по почти исчезнувшим шрамам на груди Тони, — и это, — коснулся повязки на бедре, — и это тоже, — Стив провел пальцами по его лбу, разглаживая морщинки.

— Уже не болит, — улыбнулся Тони.

Стив подхватил под бедра, снова развернулся, впечатав его спиной в стекло.

Смотрел, словно пил эмоции с лица, и Тони видел, как отражаются и подрагивают в такт движениям половинки луны в его глазах.

***

Тор несколько дней сокрушался, что пропустил битву с Мандарином, и в конце концов Тони не выдержал.

— Будь ты среди заложников, боюсь, я бы оттуда живым не ушел, — заметил он.

— Ты доблестный и несокрушимый воин, — прогремел Тор и похлопал его по спине. Раньше Тони после такого проявления дружбы уткнулся бы лбом в стол, но сейчас уже не казалось, будто Тор случайно пытается сломать ему хребет. — Наташа поведала мне о твоем подвиге. Ты достойно сражался и всех спас. Будь я рядом, мы бы вдвоем разделались с этим злодеем. Жаль, что ему удалось скрыться.

Понимая, что этот разговор никому, кроме Тора, удовольствия не доставляет, Тони просто кивнул в ответ и тоже от души хлопнул его по плечу.

Тор покачнулся, потом выпрямился, расправил плечи и расхохотался.

— Брат мой Тони, мощь твоя растет. Не потягаться ли нам силами в честной дружеской схватке?

Он покачал висящим на поясе Мьельниром.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Тони, держа в памяти тяжелую руку Тора и его несдержанную натуру. — Просто старайся не попадать ни под чей гипноз, этого будет достаточно.

Клинт, на удивление, промолчал. После последнего спарринга, когда Тони на лопатки смогла уложить только Наташа, и то ловкостью, а не силой, он, кажется, что-то заподозрил. Не было больше шуточек и дружеских подначек, зато Тони несколько раз поймал на себе его задумчивый взгляд, словно Клинт, как и Брюс, не решался о чем-то спросить.

— Что это с ним? — поинтересовался он у Наташи.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами она. — Может, ждет удобного момента выведать секрет твоего преображения?

Она вопросительно посмотрела на Тони.

Ответить он не успел — объявили общий сбор.

Неугомонный Дум снова пробил порталы и запустил отряды думботов, распугивающих мирных жителей. Прикрываясь своим войском, Дум настойчиво прорывался в Нью-Йорк, и каждое восстановление города после этих вторжений влетало в копеечку. Не то чтобы это всерьез злило Тони, но было довольно досадным фактором, учитывая, что ему вовсе не хотелось ни попусту рисковать жизнями горожан, ни воевать без толку, ни бросать деньги на ветер.

Рассредоточившись, Мстители уничтожали реплики одну за другой, в душе надеясь, что какая-то из них окажется оригиналом и этим нападениями придет-таки конец.

Но прежде, чем Дум хоть чем-то выдал себя, в воздухе прямо напротив Железного Человека снова возник Электро.

Магнитное поле сомкнулось вокруг них, и голос ДЖАРВИСА смолк, оставив Тони одного. Все, что он успел, прежде чем рухнуть на тротуар с высоты восьмого этажа, это вцепиться изо всех сил в Электро и утянуть его за собой.

Падение ничем не напоминало катастрофу двухнедельной давности. От удара асфальт разбился в крошку. Тони не собирался выпускать Электро из рук. Вцепившись в горло левой рукой, он держал его в нескольких дюймах над землей. Металл брони местами погнулся и сковывал движения, вся электроника отключилась, и костюм был бесполезен. Деталь за деталью, пластину за пластиной Тони срывал с себя и отбрасывал в сторону, пока, кроме поддоспешника, на нем не осталась только левая металлическая перчатка.

Электро, вцепившись в державшую его руку, извивался и сучил ногами, но никак не мог выбраться. Однако за эти минуты он восстановился достаточно, чтобы снова ударить током. Электрический разряд, пройдя сквозь тело Тони, не причинил вреда, но вынудил ослабить хватку. Электро рухнул на землю, проворно поднялся на ноги и бросился бежать, но был сбит с ног мощным ударом щита и пригвожден к месту опустившимся сверху молотом.

Когда схватка закончилась, Электро и пару уцелевших думботов передали агентам Щ.И.Т.а. Наташа пела колыбельную Халку, а Стив озадаченно стоял над остатками брони Железного Человека — покореженные куски металла были разорваны с нечеловеческой силой.

— Я в норме, Кэп, — улыбнулся Тони и похлопал его по плечу. Стив поморщился, и он тут же убрал ладонь. — О, прости, не хотел.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Стив.

— Нужно так нужно, — снова улыбнулся Тони, приглаживая наэлектризованные вихры. Чувствовал он себя превосходно.

В последнее время толком поговорить им не удавалось. Тони избегал обсуждений своих новых способностей и старательно затыкал Стиву рот, утаскивая в постель и удивляя собственной неутомимостью. Видел, как ему нравится не сдерживать себя, и давал все, чего не мог позволить раньше. А по утрам снова находились новые темы, отвлекала команда или миссии.

В этот раз ничего не изменилось, разве что впервые за последние две недели Тони проснулся среди ночи от тихого шелеста чужих голосов. Сквозь незакрытые вертикальные жалюзи светила полная луна, и в ее неверном свете он увидел стоявших вокруг кровати людей.

Тони сел и потер глаза — фигуры не исчезли, полупрозрачные, они чуть покачивались, как на ветру, и шептали.

Он потряс Стива за плечо, не сводя глаз с призраков.

— Что? — спросил тот и тоже сел.

— Видишь их?

— Кого? — Стив обернулся. — Не вижу, нет.

Тони посмотрел на него, потом снова на качающиеся тени.

— Здесь люди, — сипло прошептал он, не решаясь отвернуться.

— Тебе приснился кошмар, — Стив обнял его и прижал спиной к своей груди. — Я подожду, когда ты снова уснешь.

— Ты не слышишь? — без особой надежды снова спросил Тони.

— Только как бьется твое сердце, — Стив положил ладонь ему на грудь, поцеловал в затылок.

Оба замолчали.

— Я не виноват, — прошелестела в тишине ближайшая тень. — Я хотел жить.

— И я хотел, не моя вина, — прошелестела вторая. — Это Мандарин. А ты убил.

— Я не мог сопротивляться, за что?

— И я...

Тони наконец в ужасе сосчитал их — восемь призраков, восемь расстрелянных им душ пришли с вопросами, на которые у него не было ответов.

— Ты дрожишь, — сказал Стив и накрыл их обоих одеялом. — Спи, я посторожу.

Луна уплыла за здание, тени у постели растаяли, но Тони так и не сомкнул глаз до самого утра.

***

Наутро ночные гости и вправду стали казаться дурным сном, но время от времени Тони вспоминал о них, и по спине пробегала дрожь.

— Ты сегодня рассеянный, — заметил Стив, когда Тони безо всякого сопротивления в третий раз позволил уложить себя на лопатки.

— Я в порядке, — бездумно ответил он и ушел в мастерскую.

Вторая ночь принесла новые доказательства его сумасшествия. Обеспокоенный Стив долго допытывался, что происходит, и Тони честно ответил. Стив нахмурился и уговорил перебраться в его спальню. Окна ее выходили на противоположную сторону, и в них светили лишь ночные огни. Измотанный Тони уснул, но вскинулся через пару часов от уже знакомого шепота. Надрезанный край луны освещал часть комнаты, чем привел его в полный ужас. Призраки были тут как тут. Шептали наперебой, колыхались белесыми дымками и уходить не собирались.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты видишь? — спросил он шепотом у никогда не спавшего искина.

— Я не вижу, сэр, но в комнате присутствуют электромагнитные импульсы, излучаемые не вами и не мистером Роджерсом.

— Значит, мне не кажется.

— Нет, сэр, — негромко ответил ДЖАРВИС. — К слову, хочу заметить, что недостаток сна отрицательно влияет на ваше самочувствие. Артериальное давление повышено, пульс учащен.

— Иди к черту. Ты можешь избавиться от этих... импульсов?

— Не могу, сэр, — в его голосе послышалась легкая обида. — Я их не вижу. Но попытаюсь выяснить источник столь странного явления в вашем доме. А пока могу я порекомендовать затемнить окна и включить слабое освещение, которое не помешает вашему сну?

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — выдохнул Тони, когда голоса смолкли, а по периметру потолка зажегся тусклый свет.

***

После стычки с Электро встал вопрос о замене металла для брони — нужен был сплав, не поддающийся деформации. Перебрав десятки вариантов, Тони остановился на приглянувшемся больше других.

— Не помешаю? — в дверях нерешительно замер Брюс. — Чем занят?

— Думаю над очередным апгрейдом, — Тони потер уставшие глаза.

— Адамантий, — Брюс кинул взгляд на застывшие над столом проекции.

— Ты знаешь о нем?

— Несложно было догадаться, что в конце концов тебя потянет его использовать, — он подкатил поближе стул и сел напротив, потер ладонями колени.

— Это почему? — покосился на него Тони.

— По всем признакам, Тони, ты провел над собой очень опасный эксперимент.

Брюс смотрел не моргая, и Тони, зная за собой вину, поежился.

— Извини, через твой доступ проще было вытащить информацию.

— Дело не в этом, Тони, хотя лучше бы ты просто пришел ко мне. Тогда я, возможно, смог бы тебя отговорить. Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы быть просто человеком.

Прямо сейчас Тони не был готов обсуждать ни с кем свои решения, к тому же плюсы все равно перевешивали.

— Это говорит мне самый сильный парень на планете, — криво усмехнулся он, пытаясь перевести все в шутку и завершить разговор.

— Это мое проклятье, и ты знаешь об этом. Но то, что выбрал ты, ничем не лучше.

— Откуда тебе знать, ты ведь даже не...

— Я знаю, — Брюс откинулся на спинку стула и спрятал ладони подмышками — верный признак волнения. — Я в курсе всех биопроектов Щ.И.Т.а, видел результаты. Ты добыл неполную информацию и не поинтересовался последствиями. Эксперимент с инъекцией сывороткой из крови Лунного рыцаря на стадии закрытия — обычный человек не выдерживает побочных эффектов.

— У меня нет побочных эффектов, — огрызнулся Тони. Признать неправоту — это полдела, но признать свою глупость или недальновидность Тони Старк так просто не мог. — Что-нибудь еще?

Он впервые не был рад видеть Брюса до такой степени, что хотелось вытолкать его из мастерской взашей. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Тони вдруг понял, что давненько уже не испытывал настолько сильного раздражения.

— Стив рассказал о ночных кошмарах.

— Что еще рассказал тебе Стив? — раздражение Тони окрасилось чувством предательства. Мысль о том, что Стив может его с кем-то обсуждать, вызывала гнев.

— Больше ничего, но мне этого хватило. Тони, добровольцы, на которых испытывали сыворотку, прошли те же стадии, что и ты. Регенерация, рост силы и выносливости. Невосприимчивость психики к любым внешним воздействиям, в том числе телепатическим.

— Прежде чем сделать выбор, я прочел об этом.

— О чем ты еще прочел?

Тони взъерошил волосы.

— Улучшенные рефлексы, повышение уровня интеллекта, — он криво усмехнулся, — замедленное старение, сверхвыносливость, устойчивость к внешним воздействиям, — он сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на Брюса сверху вниз, оставляя несказанным «не считай себя умнее».

— Астральное зрение, способность становиться невидимым, — продолжил список Брюс, и Тони присвистнул. — Как бонус, наблюдается не у всех, — добавил он, — но в отчете этого не было. Потому что эксперимент провалился. Все перечисленное, предположительно, тесно связано с фазами Луны. Более того, человеческий организм, обеспечивая поддержку этих способностей, полностью исчерпывает себя на подъеме, а после наступает истощение.

— Ты уверен?

— Тони, я видел результат эксперимента. Поверь мне, ты не захочешь через это пройти. Четверо из пяти пострадали.

Тони упрямо поджал губы.

— Они погибли?

— Нет, прошли через полное переливание крови, чтобы вывести сыворотку — все живы, но зрелище было тяжелым.

— Ты сказал, четверо из пяти. Значит, возможно?

— Пятого доконали видения. Тони, ты не можешь так собой рисковать.

— Я решу проблему с астральным зрением, Брюс. И посмотрю, что будет дальше.

— Дальше будет хуже.

— Не обязательно, исключение было, — Тони начал злиться, отгоняя подступавшее отчаяние. Он не мог позволить себе снова стать хрупким, не теперь, когда Стив поверил в него, когда у них все наладилось.

Брюс поднялся.

— Я не могу тебя заставить. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Порой нужно просто вовремя остановиться, — и грустно усмехнулся. Оба понимали, о чем он говорит.

После его ухода Тони долго стоял у окна и смотрел на темнеющее небо. Трудно сделать выбор, которого нет.

***

— Готов идти спать? — голос Стива вырвал его из задумчивости.

На плечи легли теплые руки, сильные пальцы принялись разминать затекшую шею. Спать хотелось невыносимо, и Тони почти позволил себе кивнуть, когда до него вдруг дошло — уставшие мышцы ныли, и это ощущение было реальным. Усталость. Вот он, откат на прежние позиции, если не дальше — в самую пропасть, о которой говорил Брюс. Если он не хочет снова стать тем, кого можно переломить, как тростинку, нужно много работать.

Столько нерешенных задач, столько вопросов без ответа, а луна идет на убыль, и времени почти не осталось. Некогда спать.

Стив коснулся шеи теплыми губами, заступил собой текущий в окно свет, скользнул ладонями по груди.

— Ну так как? — спросил с улыбкой, заведомо уверенный в ответе.

Тони разочаровал. Потер веки, пряча глаза, мотнул головой:

— Иди, я чуть позже, нужно кое-что закончить.

— Подождать тебя тут? — Стив взял его лицо в ладони, провел большим пальцем по виску.

Заботливый, ответственный, правильный Стив. Честный, в отличие от него самого. Нужно было рассказать с самого начала — что подслушал разговор, что взломал базу данных Щ.И.Т.а, что беззастенчиво воспользовался доверием Брюса, что необдуманно рискнул собой, не удосужившись изучить вопрос досконально. Но теперь, когда все летит в тартарары, уже поздно в чем-то признаваться. Сперва нужно решить проблему, а после они вместе посмеются над его дурацкими страхами.

Страхи тут же напомнили о себе тихим шепотом, и Тони вздрогнул.

— Нет, не стоит, — чересчур резко ответил он и отстранился.

— С тобой все в порядке? — ну вот, теперь он напугал Стива.

— В полнейшем, я просто не хотел отвлекаться, вот и все. Ложись без меня.

Стив нахмурился, но спорить не стал.

— ДЖАРВИС, запри дверь, — распорядился Тони, когда он ушел. — Затемни окна, вруби свет поярче и рок погромче.

Когда загрохотала музыка, Тони огляделся — никаких призраков в помещении не было. Он выдохнул и вставил в ухо наушник.

— Я позволил себе, — тут же сказал ДЖАРВИС, — обновить полученные через учетную запись мистера Беннера данные. Информация подтвердилась, эксперимент признан неудачным. Чем я могу помочь вам, сэр?

— Подробности?

— Как и сказал мистер Беннер, наблюдалась прямая зависимость от лунных фаз. Результаты обследования участников эксперимента показывают сильнейшее физическое истощение к двадцать вторым суткам от начала эксперимента. Обращаю ваше внимание, сэр, что со дня инъекции прошло семнадцать дней.

— Можешь вывести основные симптомы тех пятерых по дням, начиная с семнадцатого? Пятого, который свихнулся, отдельно.

— Мне понадобится несколько минут, сэр.

— Валяй, — махнул рукой Тони, разворачивая перед собой календарь лунных фаз. Справа от него что-то мелькнуло и исчезло. Тони обернулся — в ярко освещенной мастерской никого не было. Наверное, просто глаза устали.

— ДЖАРВИС, что случилось на двадцать третьи сутки?

— Неизвестно, сэр, эксперимент был прерван как угрожающий жизни участников.

Черт, следовало торопиться.

— Я закончил, сэр, — ДЖАРВИС вывел проекцию. — На семнадцатый день в сравнении с предыдущими двумя наблюдалось значительное повышение физической утомляемости. Примерно на том же уровне, что и у вас.

— На чем основано сравнение?

— Я веду постоянное наблюдение за вашим состоянием, сэр, — голос ДЖАРВИСА окрасили нотки легкой обиды.

— Дальше.

— На восемнадцатые сутки организм утратил способность к регенерации...

— Твою ж мать, — вырвалось у Тони.

— ... и нарушился коагуляционный гомеостаз, — закончил ДЖАРВИС.

— А именно?

— Кровь больше не сворачивалась, сэр.

— То есть любая травма...

— Даже при незначительном воздействии возникали гематомы. Также на девятнадцатый день у всех четырех участников наблюдались сильное головокружение и слабость. У двоих состояние усугубилось за счет отсутствия сна.

— Почему только у двоих?

— Не знаю, сэр.

Тони показалось, что сбоку снова возникло какое-то движение. Он резко повернул голову — ничего, но ощущение чужого присутствия не исчезло.

— ДЖАРВИС, можешь просканировать помещение на наличие электромагнитных импульсов?

— Уже, сэр, те же восемь.

— Где? — Тони огляделся.

— Они постоянно перемещаются, сэр.

— Ладно, — Тони потер ладонями уставшие глаза. Восемь, столько же боевиков было у автобусов. До него вдруг дошло: — ДЖАРВИС, можешь достать личные дела этих пятерых?

— Уже, сэр. Объекты два, три и пять — штатные агенты Щ.И.Т.а, бывшие военные, отбывали службу в горячих точках. Объекты один и четыре — гражданские, студенты медицинских вузов.

— Дай угадаю, — кивнул Тони, заранее зная ответ, — нарушения сна наблюдались у военных.

— Именно так, сэр.

— А самый стойкий? О нем подробней.

— В личном деле проходит под вторым номером. Бывший офицер морской пехоты Соединенных Штатов, физические данные выше средних, обладает отменным здоровьем и стабильной психикой. Два года в Ираке. Предотвратил несколько терактов, имеет «Пурпурное сердце» и «Медаль Почета». Ушел в отставку после неудачной операции, в результате которой погибли двенадцать мирных жителей, в том числе дети.

— Понятно. Почему он не потерял способность регенерировать?

— Думаю, это связано с физическими данными. В личном деле в графе «Родители» стоит пометка «сверхсекретно».

— И что это нам дает?

— Минуту, сэр, прохожу последний уровень защиты. Вы же не возражаете?

— Страна будет гордиться тобой, сынок, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Вы не смогли воспроизвести интонации мистера Роджерса в точности, прозвучало не смешно, сэр.

— Ладно, что там?

— Вы знали, что у Джины Грей было трое детей?

— При чем тут... — Тони запнулся, вспоминая. — Да, трое. Дочь и двое сыновей.

— Родных, сэр. Не считая пасынка. Второй сын родился слабым и был передан на воспитание ее родителям. Он не унаследовал никаких суперспособностей, но упорством достиг пика физического развития человека. По всей видимости, наследственность все же сработала. Интересно, сэр, пришли ли ученые Щ.И.Т.а к тому же выводу, что и я? — последняя фраза была произнесена с ноткой любопытства.

Тони тяжело вздохнул. Эта информация не только не помогла, но и свела все надежды к нулю. В левом виске запульсировали отголоски нарастающей мигрени.

Тони прошагал к аптечке в ванной, вынул шприц и взял сам у себя два кубика крови. Заклеил прокол пластырем, захлопнул зеркальную дверцу и замер на месте. В зеркале отчетливо отражались четыре знакомые фигуры, плавно покачивающиеся за его спиной.

— Кыш отсюда! — рявкнул он, резко повернувшись. Закружилась голова, и Тони вынужден был вцепиться в край раковины, чтобы не рухнуть на пол. Шприц выпал из рук и откатился к бельевому шкафу прямо за спины призраков.

— К черту все, — пробормотал Тони устало, сполз по стенке душевой кабинки на прохладный пол и прикрыл глаза.

Неразборчивый шепот наполнял уши, но не тревожил, а убаюкивал, словно шорох волн. Сил подняться не было, да и не хотелось.

***

Тони вынырнул из темноты от того, что его трясли.

— Проснись же.

С трудом разлепив тяжелые веки, он увидел перед собой сидящего на корточках Стива. За его спиной стоял Клинт, справа Наташа вертела в руках наполненный кровью шприц.

— Поверить не могу, что ты умудрился заснуть прямо тут, — Стив взял его за плечи, потянул вверх.

Тони вывернулся, встал на ноги, отобрал у Наташи шприц, сунул в карман. Она только приподняла бровь и поджала губы. Тони открыл кран, с удовольствием сунул голову под ледяную струю.

Стив подал ему полотенце.

— Ты теперь всегда ходишь с сопровождающими? — попытался съязвить Тони, встряхнув головой, но от резкого движения висок заломило так, что едва хватило сил удержать лицо.

— Общий сбор, — сообщил Стив со знакомыми командными интонациями, и все, включая Тони, подобрались. Потом добавил мягче: — Но если ты не можешь, то...

Тони бросил на него оскорбленный взгляд:

— У меня есть пара минут?

— Встречаемся в квинджете, — Стив посмотрел оценивающе, кивнул и вышел вслед за Наташей и Клинтом. — По возвращении нам нужно кое-что обсудить, — обернулся он уже на пороге и, заметив выражение лица Тони, добавил: — Никаких возражений.

— Есть, мой капитан, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Тони.

Он прошел в мастерскую, бросил шприц на стол.

— ДЖАРВИС, к моему возвращению проведи анализ, — распорядился, влезая в поддоспешник. — И сравни с результатами всех пяти подопытных.

— Хорошо, сэр, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС. — Будьте осторожнее.

— Тебя забыл спросить, — огрызнулся Тони. — Я приказал заблокировать дверь.

— Нестандартная ситуация, сэр, — отчеканил тот.

— Мог просто врубить сирену, я бы сообразил, что объявлен сбор, — Тони оторвал пластырь — из прокола выступила капля крови. — Вот черт.

— Сэр, у вас на спине гематома. Учитывая хрупкость ваших...

— Заткнись, — рявкнул Тони, обжегшись о ненавистное слово. — Просто заткнись и делай что говорю.

— Хорошо, сэр, — полным оскорбленного достоинства тоном произнес ДЖАРВИС и смолк.

По пути Стив кратко проинструктировал команду. Пока было неясно, как заключенная в Хранилище Титания смогла сообщить о своем местонахождении Поглотителю, но допустить их воссоединения было никак нельзя.

Сперва Тор, а после и Железный Человек покинули квинджет на подлете к назначенному месту.

На побережье Поглотитель разносил два отряда и отбивался от Тора, поднявшего бурю разрядами молнии. К прибытию Мстителей и еще двух десятков оперативников он успел разнообразить свой внешний вид несколькими типами оружия, а на груди его расползалась искривленная эмблема Щ.И.Т.а. Разъяренный Тор жалил электричеством, но Мьельнир из рук не выпускал, памятуя схватку, когда Поглотитель коснулся молота и на время обрел магическую силу.

Тридцать минут боя не принесли никаких результатов ни одной, ни другой стороне. Пули уходили в податливое тело, а людей Поглотитель расшвыривал, как муравьев. Дважды Клинт ослеплял его, и на короткое время раненый, он почти падал под напором огромных кулаков Халка, однако восстановление происходило быстро — и все начиналось заново. Железный Человек кружил над несокрушимым монстром, выпуская заряд за зарядом, но раны затягивались прямо на глазах, а обожженная молниями шкура слезала клочьями, сменяясь новой.

Броня отчего-то казалась очень непослушной, а необходимость лавировать в воздухе вызывала приступы тошноты.

В какой-то момент Поглотитель бросился в погоню за Наташей, Тони, выстрелив, промахнулся и едва не попал в нее.

Стив запустил во врага щитом.

— Нет! — заорал Тор. — Ты совершил огромную ошибку, друг!

Щит врезался в грудь Поглотителю, и тот застыл на месте, прекратив преследование. Несколько секунд он разглядывал повреждение, потом вытащил и отбросил в сторону щит, а затем стал меняться. Разъяренный Халк, с разбегу зарядивший Поглотителю головой в живот, с небывалой силой был отброшен на сотню метров от берега и ушел под воду.

Тор ринулся на помощь, по пути швыряя в Поглотителя молниями. Те отражались от его тела, одна попала в нос квинджета.

С той минуты они стали проигрывать, потому что покрытый вибраниумом Поглотитель сделался неуязвим. Отмахнувшись от нападавших как от назойливых мух, он зашагал к Нью-Йорку. Стив пытался преградить ему путь, и теперь приходил в себя на крыле квинджета. Наташа и Клинт оттаскивали в сторону раненых. Тор тянул потерявшего сознание Халка к берегу, удерживая его голову над водой, чтобы не захлебнулся.

В воздухе остался только Тони. Расстреляв боеприпасы, он пытался остановить Поглотителя зарядами из репульсоров, но обновка защищала того от любого воздействия.

— Энергия на пяти процентах, сэр, — предупредил ДЖАРВИС. — Требуется подзарядка.

— Тони, уходи оттуда, — позвал Стив и закашлялся.

На периферии зрения мелькнула чья-то тень, и Тони дернулся, инстинктивно обернувшись. В голову прилетел сокрушительный удар. Почти разряженная броня опрокинулась. Падение оказалось болезненным. В ушах шумело, и он никак не мог разобрать, то ли это Стив звал его, то ли снова призраки нашептывали свои жалобы. Лицевая панель отлетела в сторону, перед глазами возникло ухмыляющееся квадратное лицо Поглотителя.

— Старк, — прорычал он, — ну что тебе всегда больше всех надо?

— Хочу быть участником событий, это приносит популярность.

Саднила разбитая губа, Тони прикусил ее и почувствовал, как в рот льется непрерывный ручеек крови.

— Участником — всегда пожалуйста, — ухмыльнулся Поглотитель, ломая броню, которая тут же раскрасила его новый наряд в красный с золотом. — Жаль, что твоя гениальность не имеет физических свойств, я бы воспользовался.

— Тони, уходи, — снова раздался в наушнике голос Стива. — Он сейчас неуязвим.

— Ничто не вечно под луной, Кэп, — усмехнулся Тони собственному каламбуру, который все равно никто бы не понял и не оценил. Да и ладно.

— Что ты сказал? — прорычал Поглотитель, вытряхивая Тони из брони.

— Гениальность — нет, говорю, — еще шире улыбнулся Тони, чувствуя, как по подбородку течет кровь. — А мои нынешние физические свойства тебе понравятся.

И вцепился в твердое горло обеими руками, стараясь прижаться как можно плотнее.

В первую секунду показалось, что он погружается во что-то горячее и вязкое, а потом закончился воздух и наступила темнота.

***

Монотонный писк резал слух и будто поднимал Тони из-под воды. По венам текло теплое — он чувствовал это течение, покалывание в руках и шее. А еще невероятную легкость во всем теле.

Писк участился, и тепло разлилось по лбу, затем стекло по щеке.

Он с усилием вынырнул из этого потока и открыл глаза. Над ним склонился Стив — это его ладонь грела щеку. То ли в комнате было такое освещение, то ли — с ужасными синяками под глазами — выглядел Стив так, что краше в гроб кладут.

— Ты выглядишь не лучше, — произнес он и улыбнулся.

— Я сказал это вслух, — прошептал Тони.

— Ты вообще много болтаешь во сне, — пожал плечами Стив и пригладил ему волосы. — Но мне нравится.

— Где мы? — спросил Тони. По количеству торчавших из него трубок, понял, что в больнице, но в какой — это волновало.

— В госпитале Щ.И.Т.а.

Тони облегченно вздохнул и посмотрел на Стива.

— Прости, я подписал документы на проведение процедуры полной замены крови, — тот собрал складку между бровей, как делал всегда, когда ожидал противостояния между ними. — И ты не будешь сопротивляться, а дашь ее закончить, потому что хватит делать из себя того, кем ты не являешься.

Тони кивнул и отвернулся к окну. Ну конечно, какой из него супергерой — даже файлы до конца прочесть не смог, да и эти вечные травмы, приносящие всем только лишние хлопоты.

— Тони, я не о том, — мягко сказал Стив, взъерошил ему волосы и не убрал руку. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что супергерой — это не тот, кто наделен суперспособностями? А кто, не имея никаких дополнительных способностей, идет до конца.

— И заканчивает как я, — мрачно кивнул Тони.

— И побеждает как ты, — улыбнулся Стив. — Ты сделал то, что не смог никто из нас.

— Кстати, а чем все закончилось? — Тони прищурился, вспоминая последние минуты перед потерей сознания, неуверенный, что все вышло как хотелось.

— Сыворотка в твоей крови смешалась с ферментами в крови Поглотителя, и на некоторое время он потерял способность к регенерации. Этого хватило, чтобы остановить его и поместить в Куб в Неваде.

— Все-таки я гений, — усмехнулся Тони.

— Еще какой, — подтвердил Стив без тени улыбки. — Отдыхай.

Когда Тони проснулся во второй раз, была ночь. Тихонько попискивали приборы, разгоняя темноту разноцветными точками индикаторов. Косые полосы бледного света, проникавшего сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи, перечеркивали стену по диагонали. Тони напряг слух, но кроме писка медицинского оборудования и стука собственного сердца, не услышал ничего. Никакого шепота, никаких призрачных теней. Тони шевельнул рукой и наткнулся на мягкий ежик волос. Стив тут же поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — сквозь зевок спросил он.

— Как будто меня Халк пережевал, — ответил Тони. Все мышцы ныли.

— Ничего, заживет, — Стив поднялся с неудобного больничного стула, подал ему бутылку воды с трубочкой. Потом присел на край кровати. 

— Подвинься, я третью ночь сплю сидя, — и осторожно устроился рядом, стараясь не задеть трубки, все еще опутывавшие Тони. Потом положил голову ему на плечо, утыкаясь в шею, как любил делать, обхватил рукой.

— Раздавишь, — проворчал Тони, ощутив, что тело и вправду все покрыто синяками и ушибами.

— Да ладно, не такой уж ты и хрупкий, — усмехнулся Стив, прижимаясь теснее.


End file.
